


Warmth

by awakened_treepanda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1000 Words Challenge, Gen, Panda's rarepair, Prompt: Camping & Blended Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakened_treepanda/pseuds/awakened_treepanda
Summary: Saihara Shuichi, sole heir to the esteemed Saihara family, attempts to understand his adopted sister and personal maid, Kirumi.Because nothing beats s'mores and good company, right?





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Chakylin's [1000 Words Challenge](https://aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/blog/1000-words-challenge-open/BQWM_qx2fwu5B1B4ad7brN50BYjV08Yrdd7).
> 
> Welcome to my personal entry for Ash's 1000 Words Challenge over on the Danganronpa Amino. This is a challenge that tests your skill as a writer by limiting your word count, testing your ability to write canon characters, and forcing you to make do with your given prompts. I may one of its judges, but that won't stop me from making my own entry.
> 
> To writers of all sorts, this is the challenge for you. To learn more, please read the guidelines in the link above.
> 
> That's all I've got to say. For now.  
> ~Panda

The campfire burned with a crackle, illuminating the shadow-consumed campsite fervorously. Shuichi stared at the orange flames, entranced, watching its wisps sway and flicker as it combated its cool surroundings to stay alight. Night in the forest was unforgiving; darkness left him blind to what was in front of him, and his obsidian jacket hardly stopped the cold from seeping into his bones. His only solace was the hearth before him, small but welcoming, providing the warmth that he so desperately seeked.

  


The sound of plastic hitting wood snapped him out of his reverie, and the boy turned to see a plate of wooden skewers, graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows seated next to him on the tree stump.

  


“Would you care for some s’mores, Master Shuichi?” a young but dignified feminine voice asked. The one addressed directed his gaze towards the voice’s owner, a girl no older than himself, sandy blonde with a tint of green hair cascading over one of her jade eyes.

  


“Thank you, Kirumi, I’d love some,” he said before adding, “but please, don’t call me master.”

  


The maid shook her head. “Nonsense. As the heir to the Saihara name, it is only proper that you are to be addressed appropriately.”

  


Shuichi sighed in defeat, taking a skewer and stabbing it through a marshmallow before holding it over the fire. Recently, his parents decided that, as the only child of the esteemed Saihara family, he needed to have his own personal maid to watch over him and take care of his needs. That’s why, on his 14th birthday, he wasn’t surprised when they came home with a girl that appeared to be his age, her stance poised and radiating an aura of maturity, dressed in a simple but stylish maid outfit.

  


_“Shuichi,” his father’s voice boomed, tearing the boy’s attention away from the mystery novel he was reading. “Come here.”_

  


_The dark-haired boy complied, moving to stand before his parents and the stranger._

  


_“This is Kirumi,” his mother cooed. “We found her in the local orphanage. From now on, she will be your personal maid.”_

  


_“Greetings, Master Shuichi,” the girl, Kirumi, spoke in a tone he could only describe as decorous, “I am Kirumi, and while I am technically your stepsister, I shall do my utmost to serve you.”_

  


“Please, allow me to prepare them,.” the maid offered curtly, moving to take the skewer away from him, only to grab at air.

  


“Kirumi,” Shuichi started, “I can prepare them on my own. You don’t have to take care of my every need.” he voiced his exasperation..

  


Again, she shook her head. “It is my duty as your maid to serve you. Therefore, I should perform tasks that are unnecessary for you to do.”

  


The boy pursed his lips at the reply, quiet. He knew that she was only trying to do her job, but…

  


“Master? What is the matter?” the maid inquired, confused by the lack of response.

  


An idea struck him. “Kirumi, I have a request.”

  


She blinked before answering with conviction. “Anything you desire.”

  


He took a deep breath, hoping that his next move would be the right one. Gesturing towards the tree stump across him, he ordered, “Accompany me.”

  


Silence. 

  


“...I beg your pardon?”

  


“You heard me.” Shuichi smiled. “I want you to sit and eat s’mores with me.”

  


Kirumi looked at him in surprise and frantically replied, “B-But I can’t possibly—”

  


He sighed for the nth time.

  


“Kirumi.” his tone was patient as he explained. “I can assure you that you follow me loyally, but you don’t always have to accompany me as my personal maid. I’m grateful for your services, but I don’t just want to interact with you in a master and servant relationship.” he paused, mulling over his words for a moment. “I want to interact with you as a friend and a sister.” he ended his statement with as much sincerity as he could muster, golden eyes shining earnestly.

  


The young servant blinked rapidly, seemingly unable to process his words. Eventually, she recovered from her shock. “I...Thank you very much, Master Shuichi,” she uttered gratefully. “Your words mean quite a lot to me. I was not aware that you had wanted to get to know the sister that had been adopted to serve her brother as a maid.”

  


“Of course I would! I’ve always wanted a sibling,” Shuichi exclaimed, days of loneliness in an empty mansion surfacing in his mind briefly before slipping away. “I’m aware that I’m supposed to be your master, and you’re supposed to be my maid, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

  


Kirumi nodded with a hopeful smile, jade eyes revealing her jubilation. “If that is what my master wishes, then I am happy to comply,” she stated wholeheartedly as she moved to sit across her brother.

  


“Please, don’t address me as master,” he reiterated in a playful exasperation, offering his sister a skewered marshmallow, which she received with a nod of thanks. Together, the master and the servant spent the evening with sweet treats and meaningful conversations, enjoying each other’s company as much as they enjoyed the fire’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> We _need_ more Saitojo content.  
>  ~Panda
> 
> I have no idea who these people are but how adorbs. <3  
> -Tree


End file.
